Sweet, Dreamy- Reality!
by OnnaMurcielago666
Summary: After Denmark has a wonderful dream, his is thrilled to find that everything from his dream had actually happened! Norway... not so much; or is he?


"Denmark, I demand you get us out of here." Norway's clipped tone made Denmark frown with disappointment. "Immediately."  
"Aww, come on, Noregeur! Live a little!" Urged the Dane, grinning in the dim subway lights. He felt Norway shift against his body, and tensed in anticipation; Norway sighed, and Denmark watched as his fellow nation rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
"Mathias Køhler." Norway said forcefully. "You, however ridiculous, are the human manifestation of the Kingdom of Denmark. I expect you to act with a BIT of dignity in- Jesus Kristus, Den!" Denmark hated getting lectured by Norway, seeing as the calm nation always had a way of being unaffected by any type of puppy face the axe-wielding nation could form. Denmark wasn't about to let all his careful planning and bribing about to go down the flusher behind him, so he did the only thing he could think of to make Norway stop talking.  
"Nor," he whispered sweetly to try and calm the Norwegian down. "just go with it." Demark grinned as Norway shivered against his chest, proud to have milked such an open response from him, and he laughed when Norway's small hands fisted in his rumpled collar.  
Norway, having not expected any of this, was quite overwhelmed. In one hand, was the fact that Denmark had somehow crammed them both into a subway bathroom no bigger than a closet, and his growing erection was in another hand - Denmark's hand.  
'I'll kill him for this!' Norway thought as he squirmed away from his companion's eager palm, biting the inside of his cheek at Denmark's laugh. He was having a little trouble fighting against his partner, who had a gloved hand down the front of his pants, and he didn't dare open his mouth for fear of moaning. Denmark's large hand was gloriously warm against his groin, creating delicious friction there, and that specific touch was what Norway loved the most.  
"We're in public!" Norway hissed quickly, panting, and Denmark laughed at his breathless protest.  
"Come again, Luk'?"  
"We're in- Oh, God!" Norway couldn't repeat himself before Denmark took advantage of his voice and made him moan. The wild-haired nation released his tight grip a little, still stroking his fellow Nordic, but he wanted something more from his partner than his rising volume. He took full advantage of his not-struggling lover, kneading and toying with the man's vital regions until he was bucking into the Dane's gloved hand. Denmark grinned proudly as Norway leaned on him for balance, looking dizzy with pleasure as he tossed his platinum-haired head back in silent ecstasy. Bending his head down, he nibbled at the bare skin below Norway's right ear and felt the smaller man jerk. "Den!" He said breathlessly, "Den, just-"  
"Lukas..." Denmark said, pulling his hand away to lift the lithe nation off his feet. Denmark made his lover wrap his thin legs around his hips and pressed forward until he had Norway's hips pinned to the door with his own. Denmark cupped Norway's face with both hands, his gloves quickly discarded beforehand. The thinner nation's eyes were hazy with pleasure, locking with his in a way that made the Dane a little horny, and he rested their foreheads together. "Stop calling me 'Den', would you?" He asked quietly, and his little partner blinked back to reality. Denmark waited, his heart thumping in his chest as the fair-haired Norwegian looked away.  
In his mind, Norway was desperately trying to sort himself out before the Dane did anything else. He couldn't make his lips form the one word that would please Denmark the most.  
He just couldn't.  
Only lovers used their first names in the world of nations. It implied such closeness -such emotion- that the very sound of his own name coming from Denmark's lips made Norway quiver. Emotion wasn't something he could handle: emotions caused relationships, and relationships were terrifying.  
Finnicky.  
Delicate.  
Painful.  
Norway wanted to say it -to give the Dane some reassuring sign that what they had wasn't just a 'fuck-and-go' arrangement- but he didn't speak. Looking back at Denmark was the hardest thing for him to do, and Norway would have lied about not loving him had they not locked eyes.  
'Mathias' eyes are blue...' Norway remembered at the sight of them, framed by golden lashes. Blue in general was a common colour where they were from: the vast ocean around them, the clear sky above them, the blanket of stars that wrapped around them at night. Norway was an observer; he saw Mathias's eyes and recognised that they were connected to all of these things he saw every day as being 'blue'. However, he remembered Mathias' eye colour perfectly. They were the exact same blue of the flowers that Denmark always brought him when they met alone.  
Norway licked his lips shakily and spoke.  
"...Mathias," He said, his cheeks red with embarrassment instead of lust. Denmark closed his eyes at the word, sighing in Norway's face with such satisfaction that he couldn't help but smile.  
"Jeg elsker dig, Lukas..." Leaning into his lover, Denmark took a shaky breath and daringly pressed his lips to Norway's; he trembled with excitement when the Norwegian didn't rebuke him for doing so in public. He moaned, earning a quieter reply from Norway, and opened his mouth to deepen the ki-

Suddenly the door behind Norway flew open and Denmark let you a yelp of surprise. His little lover disappeared into the bright light behind him, calling Denmark's name, and the Dane reached out fruitlessly for him as he too fell into the light.

"LUKAS!" Denmark yelled, his eyes snapping open to meet with a lovely view of his ceiling. Untangling himself from a knot of red bedsheets, he looked around in horror to find that he was on the floor beside his tall king-sized bed.  
He was both relieved and disappointed by his discovery. "Fordømme, this sucks."  
"Just get back in bed, you idiot." Came Norway's voice as he poked his head over the edge of the mattress. "You took all the blankets." Denmark looked at the young man like a child who had been given a cookie, noticing that Norway's hair could only have been made THAT messy by his large hands.  
'So it wasn't just a dream! We DID do it in that bathroom!' He thought, grinning widely.  
Norway snorted, easily reading his mind. "Hurry up, Mathias," Norway grunted, "before I come to my senses and find some place warmer to sleep." Denmark hopped up eagerly -not needing to be told twice- and stood straight without shame for his nudity. Norway sighed, averting his eyes as the Dane let his 'flag' fly free, and took the sheets from him. "I would hit you, but it's too early for that..."  
To most, Norway's statement would have been grouchy or hostile, but it just made Denmark grin. It read as: 'I'm-still-sore-from-your-assing-around-in-that-stupid-little-bathroom,-so-let-me-sleep' and he eagerly curled up behind the Norwegian.  
"Lukas..." he said softly, wrapping his arms around his partner. "Hey, Lukas?"  
Norway shifted, but didn't respond.  
"You know I love you, right?" Norway nodded mutely, not facing Denmark, and the Dane just snuggled him. "Goodnight, Lukas..."  
'"You know I love you right?"' Norway's mind repeated the husky question, taunting him as his bedmate shifted and cuddled him close. 'Of all the ridiculous things...' Norway stopped his thought, considering the Dane's usual truthful demeanor, and felt his face heat up when he concluded that the taller Nordic nation was serious.  
Norway paused, thinking of something to say, then peeked over his shoulder with a sheepish expression and red cheeks.  
"Do you?" His lover was out cold, his unusually quiet mouth slightly open and his wild blond hair up in awkward angles; the sight of the Dane so vulnerable made Norway crack the tiniest, most uncertain of smiles. "Goodnight, Mathias..."


End file.
